She Beat It!
by SondraBiersackBvb
Summary: Clare Edwards has never liked the Manipulative Imogen Moreno, but when Imogen and Jenna are just being flat out annoying will Clare come to a breaking point? Who will win the fight that goes on in the Degrassi Cafeteria...and will relationships be reunited? ONE-SHOT! Rated T for Violence! I will add a second chapter if you want to..just review and let me know! thanks for reading


Clare was walking to the cafeteria for lunch when she noticed Jenna Middleton and Imogen Moreno sitting in the corner of the cafeteria giving Clare a rude look. Clare gave the same look right back! "Do you have a problem?" Imogen asked, Clare walked over to the two teenage girls. "Actually yes I do, you're my problem" Clare said getting closer to the two.

Imogen stood up and being the follower Jenna was she looked at Imogen and stood up. "Then let's solve this problem" Imogen retorted, Clare eyed Imogen and Jenna.

Imogen pushed Clare and she fell on some chairs. Clare stood up and punched Imogen in the side of her head, Imogen grabbed Clare's head and pulled her hair. Jenna jumped on the back of Clare to pull her down, Clare punched behind her and hit Jenna square in her face, Jenna held her bloody nose and ran out of the cafeteria crying and running to the nurses office.

Clare could now focus on Imogen and Imogen only. Imogen tried swinging at Clare but she missed and fell forward. "YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EASY!" Clare yelled. Clare punched Imogen in her stomach causing her to hiss and stumble backwards a bit, Imogen jumped onto Clare and Clare got on top of her when they were on the ground. Imogen tried kicking Clare's legs off of her but there was no use Clare was way to strong for Imogen to push her off.

Clare punched Imogen's small lips and Imogen kicked Clare's knees. Clare flinched and smacked Imogen in the face causing her cheek to turn a bright tomato red.

Clare heard people yelling at Clare and Imogen to fight some more and some people telling them to get off of each other. Clare stood up while Imogen was on the ground and grabbed her by her hair, she slammed Imogen onto the cafeteria benches causing her back to hit on the seat of the bench.

Adam ran into the cafeteria and smiled as he saw Clare kicking some Imogen butt!

People were video taping and yelling for Clare to beat up Imogen.

Jenna walked back in and jumped onto Clare, she punched her in the side of her head but Jenna's weak punches couldn't do anything. Clare let go of Imogen and grabbed Jenna's collar and body slammed her on the ground. Jenna hissed in pain when her head hit the stale ground. Clare spit on Jenna as Imogen limped up and tried to hit Clare but of course Clare turned around once she heard people screaming, "SHES BEHIND YOU CLARE TURN AROUND!" Clare smirked and turned around.

Imogen looked frightened because she was losing.

Clare shoved Imogen onto the counter and her head landed into some mac and cheese. People were snapping pictures and recording Imogen's beating!

Eli ran into the cafeteria and noticed Clare slamming Imogen's body on the ground and punching her dead in the face. Imogen got in some hard punches and that left Clare with some cuts and bruises but everybody knew who was winning.

Mr. Simpson ran into the cafeteria with the nurse and ran over to Imogen and Clare.

Imogen stood up and was grabbed by Mr. Simpson and Clare was grabbed by the nurse. Eli ran over with Adam to the two girls and adults. They stood there studying the bruises and cuts but of course Eli didn't care about Imogen but he only cared about Clare.

Clare broke free of the skinny nurses arms and hit Imogen but the nurse grabbed ahold of Clare again. Eli looked at Clare confused of this power from Clare. Fiona walked in with some students and smiled. "Clare kicked some butt" One of the students said. Imogen got super mad and tried to break free from Mr. Simpson's grasp but he was to strong.

Mr. Simpson sat Clare, Imogen, and Jenna down in his office. "Now will one of you ladies explain to me why this altercation even occured in the first place? I wouldn't think twice about Jenna trying to fight somebody but Imogen and Clare? This is serious" Mr. Simpson said. Imogen smirked, "C-Clare just walked over and started hitting me I swear!" Imogen said.

Clare shook her head fast, "THAT DID NOT HAPPEN MR. SIMPSON! I WALKED INTO THE CAFETERIA AND IMOGEN AND JENNA WERE GIVING ME WEIRD LOOKS SO I RETURNED THE LOOKS AND THEY ASKED ME WHAT MY PROBLEM WAS AND I RESPONDED YOUR MY PROBLEM SO IMOGEN SAID WELL LETS SOLVE THAT PROBLEM AND WE STARTED FIGHTING!" Clare yelled at the top of her lungs causing a crowd to surround the office.

Teachers were forcing the teenagers to get away from the office but there were way to many students for there force to push them off.

"Miss Edwards, there is no reason for you to yell please calm down. Now I believe what Clare is saying, I would never take you to for the fighting type of students at Degrassi so my choice is only to give all three of you three weeks of detention" Mr. Simpson said.

Imogen rolled her eyes and slammed her hands on the leather chair, "Is there a problem Miss Moreno?" Mr. Simpson asked, Imogen nodded. "She beat me up, shouldn't she have an even bigger consequence then me and Jenna in this situation?" Imogen asked madly.

"I am genuinly sorry Imogen but since you guys all took part in the fight I have to give same consequences no matter who won the fight" Mr. Simpson said. "You three girls may go" Mr. Simpson smiled.

The three girls walked out of the office and Imogen scoffed as she walked Clare walk away with confidence and students high fiving her. The video and pictures were being posted on Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, YouTube, Instagram, and even websites people really didn't know about.

Clare felt acomplished that she stood up for herself, she felt this proudness inside herself that finally Imogen would stop being the manipulative self centered person she was.

Eli walked around the corner of the hallways with Adam.

"Hello Clare" Adam said stopping in front of Clare, Clare smirked and crossed her arms.

"Yes Adam and Eli?" Clare asked, Adam hugged Clare and so did Eli. "You beat the heck out of Imogen, were both proud of you because we would've never taken you as the fighting type of girl but I guess your the complete opposite of what we comprehended you as" Adam smiled.

They boys high fived Clare, Imogen walked up the hallway with Jenna and noticed the three, she decided to play Clare a little bit.

She walked up behind Eli and wrapped her small hand around Eli's shoulder, Jenna smirked as she watched Imogen play her magic. "Eeeeliii, come on baby. Let's get out of here and go somewhere else away from this witch who hurt your favorite girl in the world" Imogen whispered into Eli's ear. Adam fake gagged and looked at Clare who was eyeing Imogen furiously.

"Imogen I would stop doing that if I were you, I don't think you want a second beating from this here Clare Edwards" Someone from behind said, Clare turned around and noticed Alli and Sav standing there smiling.

K.C walked up and high fived Clare, so many high fives and pats on the back to the point where Clare knew she didn't need to fight Imogen again...but scaring her wouldn't be that bad...would it?

Clare crossed her arms and looked at Imogen who scoffed, she walked off with Jenna and that was the last Clare saw of Imogen that week. Imogen must've really been scared of Clare now...

Eli smiled, "Clare, you really proved yourself to everybody, and now everybody is scared to get a beating from my friend Clare Edwards" Eli said.

Clare looked at Eli weirdly and confused, "Who said we were still friends Eli? We broke up...thats the end of it.." Clare said walking away.

Eli frowned as Clare pushed him off of her and walked away, Eli ran up to her and span her around.

He smashed his lips against hers and held her tightly, Clare was trying to break free from the kiss but finally gave in once she realized that this was right..

They heard people whistling from behind, Clare laughed into the kiss and pulled apart.

"Does this mean were together again?" Eli asked, "You're forgiven Eli but winning back my trust is going to take awhile..build it up Eli...I mean I haven't stopped loving you but build it back up Goldsworthy" Clare said walking away feeling awesome about that day...

And from then on out Clare was known as the bad ass that beat up Imogen Moreno the Manipulative, Self Centered, Mean, Quirky girl...


End file.
